Runningmist's Secret
by Ronnoc123
Summary: Runningmist wanted to be the best warrior in Lightningclan. She makes it to being a warrior and has a secret that might tear Lightningclan apart. Will she tell or will she keep it a secret?
1. New Apprentices

"Runningkit, stop chasing your brother," Runningkit heard Tinyspots's yell.

Runningkit skidded to a halt and looked back at her mother. "Why, we're just playing?" she said as inocently she could.

"Aww," Runningkit heard her brother's, Mousekit's, whine.

"Well, you're almost six moons. You don't need to be chasing each other around when you're apprentices," Tinyspots scolded them.

"Oh, don't be so rough on them," Blackcloud, a queen who was the mother to Wolfkit and Lionkit, said.

"I'm not. I am just trying to make them behave like warriors," Tinyspots replied.

"Hey, how are my kits," a massive ginger tabby Tom said walking up to them.

"Foxclaw," Mousekit said and ran over to him as he was our dad.

Tinyspots went over to him and they wrapped their tails around each other's tails. "Good hunting?" she asked.

"Yeah I caught a squirrel and a finch," Foxclaw replied grooming his mate's fur.

That's go...," Tintspots stopped in mid speecas because of what Pebblestar said.

"Let the clan gather around Lightning Tree to hear what I have to say," Pebblestar's voice rang through the camp.

Runningkit ran over with Mousekit to get a good view. Runningkit saw her parents walk over and take a seat next to each other. Blackcloud sat by the nursery with her two kits.

"As you all know it is an important day when our clan gets to new apprentices," Pebblestars voices echoed around the camp. "Mousekit and Runningkit step forward."

Runningkit walked over to the Lightning Tree with Mousekit.

"Mousekit and Runningkit, you have reached the age of six moons. Today you will become apprentices. Mousepaw step forward. Until the day you earn you warrior name you will be known as Mousepaw," Pebblestar said looking at him and then looking around the camp. "Oakshine, you have shown much courage and loyalty to this clan. Hopefully you will pass this on to your new apprentice, Mousepaw."

Mousepaw bolted up and touched noses with his new mentor, Oakshine.

Pebblestar beckoned Runningkit up with her tail. "Until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Runningpaw," Pebblestar looked around the camp. "Whitetalon, you have shown great leadership to this clan. I hope you pass that down to your new apprentice Runningpaw."

Runningpaw ran up to her mentor and touched noses with her just like what Mousepaw did.

**Hope you liked the first chapter make more soon. Oh, yeah i dont own any of the characters just the idea. Please rate since this is my first one. .I'LL also make the alliegances too.**


	2. First Battle

"Runningpaw, Whitetalon is looking for you," Larkpaw said.

Runningpaw blinked open her eyes and looked around. Mousepaw and Badgerpaw were still asleep, but Larkpaw was heading out of the den. Runningpaw followed her out and saw Whitetalon waiting for her. Larkpaw's mentor was waiting for her too.

"Hurry up will you," Foxclaw said, he was also the mentor to Larkpaw, a little annoyed.

"We're here, okay," Runningpaw replied. "We just woke up."

"Yeah, well it's only your first moon since you became an apprentice. Sorry," Whitetalon said sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny," Runningpaw said back.

"Come on, let's go," Foxclaw said leading the way out of camp.

The rest of us followed him to the Fireclan border. The birds were singing and the squirrels were jumping from tree-to-tree. Runningpaw watched as a rabbit ran away from them through the forest._ That's right run away. I'll catch you next_ _sunrise,_ she thought to herself.

"Shh, I think I hear Fireclan cats," Larkpaw whispered.

"I think your right," Foxclaw replied.

"Are you sure they are coming," a deep voice echoed through the Forest

"Quick, in those bushes," Whitetalon mewed and slipped into the bushes silently. Runningpaw followed closely behind her was Larkpaw and Foxclaw. There was a gap through the bushes to see Fireclan cats scattered by the border. Runningpaw recognized Cinderstar sitting next to her deputy Tigerstrike.

"Cinderstar, they're not coming," said an angry ginger she-cat.

"Be patient, Honeyblossom. They'll come." Cinderstar said, her voice as smooth as ice.

"Runningpaw," Foxclaw's voice snapped Runningpaw from her stare. "Larkpaw is going to tell Pebblestar. There will be a fight today."

* * *

Runningpaw flicked open her eyes as she heard Pebblestar's voice giving commands.

"Runningpaw get up," Whitetalon whispered.

Foxclaw poked his head out of the bush. "Come on," he saidwalking out towards Pebblestar. She followed Whitetalon and saw the Lightningclan Patrol.

"Finally your here," Cinderstar exclaimed as Lightningclan walked out into the open.

"What do you want?" Pebblestar hissed.

"More land," Cinderstar snarled.

"No," Pebblestar growled.

"Thenthere'll be a fight," Cinderstar hissed. "Attack."

Cats bolted straight towards them. Runningpaw saw Pebblestar run at the cats. So did the other Lightningclan cats.

"Come on," Mousepaw said running past her.

Runningpaw didn't know what to do. Fight or flight. She didn't have much chose as Tigerstrike, the Fireclan deputy, ran straight towards her. Runningpaw dodged his first attack and managed to make bleed when her claws slashed open his fur.

"Go pick on someone your own size," a black cat yelled.

She didn't know what happened next. A black blur slammed into Tigerstrike and then everything went black.


	3. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Lightningclan**

**Leader: **Pebblestar- Gray and white tabby she cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Foxclaw-Ginger tabby Tom with yellow eyes, Larkpaw

**Med Cat:** Goldenspark- Gray she-cat with golden eyes** Med Cat Apprentice:**Volepaw

**Warriors: **Tinyspots- Silver she-cat with dark stripes and green eyes.

Coalpelt- Black and white Tom with amber eyes.

Whitetalon- Pure white she-cat with blue friendly eyes, Runningpaw

Oakshine- Brown tabby Tom with amber eyes, Mousepaw

Roseburr- Long haired golden tabby she-cat with one white foot, Badgerpaw

Toadheart- Ginger Tom with dark green eyes

Icefang- White Tom with black patches

Sweetflower- Tortieshell and white she-cat, Fawnpaw

Berrystep- Cream tabby tom

Littlesky- Blue she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Badgerpaw- Black and white Tom, Mentor Roseburr

Larkpaw-Golden and white she-cat, Mentor Foxclaw

Volepaw-Light brown Tom, Mentor Goldenspark

Fawnpaw-Reddish brown she-cat, Mentor Sweetflower

Mousepaw-Black mottled tom, Mentor Oakshine

Runningpaw-Light brown she-cat with black spots, Mentor Whitetalon

**Queens:**

Blackcloud- Black she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Lionkit and Wolfkit)

Sandydawn- Dark Ginger she-cat (Expecting Oakshine's kits)

**Elders:**

Cherrynose- Brown tabby she-cat

Talonfoot- Black Tom with red feet

Skymist- Gray she-cat, Runningpaw's grandma


	4. Return

"Runningpaw, wake up."

"Huh," Runningpaw blinked open her eyes. "Wh-where am I?"

"Your in the Medicine cat den, sweety," Goldenspark's voice made her look around.

When Runningpaw looked around she saw blurred objects. She kept blinking her eyes and finally everything wasn't blurring. "What happened?"

"Well, when Tinyspots rammed into Tigerstrike they knocked you over the edge of the rock. You gotta pretty bad bruise there on your head," Goldenspark said walking over to check her supplies. When she returned she brought back some poppy seeds. "Eat these. They'll make the pain go away."

"Oh, okay," Runningpaw lapped the seeds up. "When can I leave?"

"Next sunrise, but you can go get something to eat," Goldenspark flicked her tail towards the entrance of the medicine cat den.

"Volepaw there are more cobwebs by the entrance!" Goldenspark yelled as soon as Runningpaw was outside of the den.

Runningpaw walked up to the fresh kill pile to see it was empty.

"Have some of mine," a voice said. Runningpaw turned towards the voice to see her dad with a half eaten squirrel.

"Thanks," Runningpaw went up to her dad and started eating the squirrel.

"Heard you took a nasty fall," Foxclaw said as she started eating.

"Yeah. I can't do any duties until next sunrise," she replied.

"Oh, lucky," Foxclaw said sacastically.

"Haha," she joked back.

"Are you all right," Tinyspots was running over to us.

"She's fine," Foxclaw replied.

"That's good. Mousepaw is bleeding badly, but Goldenspark said he'll be okay," Tinyspots said with worry in her voice.

Pebblestar jumped up on the Lightning Tree, but most of the clan was already there. The stragglers were there in a couple of seconds when they saw her jump up. "As most of you know, we have lost a chunk of territory to Fireclan. Fear not we'll take it back as soon as everyone's healed," Pebblestar said loudly. "But that is not why I have gathered you today."

"Fawnpaw has shown us how good of a warrior she would be," Pebblestar continued. "Fawnpaw to you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it even at the cost of you life?"

"I do," Fawnpaw said without hesitating.

"Then until the day you die you shall be known as, Fawnfeather," Pebblestar said with much pride in her eyes as she had just made her daughter a warrior.

"Fawnfeather, Fawnfeather, Fawnfeather," the clan chanted and Runningpaw chanted too.

**Hey, anyone want me to write about Pebblestar or another character. Say in the review for a cat to write about.**


	5. The Gathering

"Tinyspots, Roseburr, Berrystep, Littlesky, Coalpelt, Badgerpaw, Larkpaw, Mousepaw, Runningpaw, and Fawnfeather are going to the gathering tonight," Pebblestar said flicking with her tail that the clan meeting was dismissed.

"Yes, I'm finally going to the gathering," Mousepaw exclaimed.

"I know. It's going to be fun," Badgerpaw put in.

"What are you getting excited about, Badgerpaw, this is your second gathering," Larkpaw pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that the last one we went to two moons ago it was leafbare and the clans didn't talk much," Badgerpaw said.

"Yeah, but since I'm going this gathering is going to be fun," Runningpaw said.

"Yeah right!" Mousepaw said starting to laugh.

"Whatever," Runningpaw hissed and walked away.

As soon as Runningpaw was halfway to the Apprentice Den, Whitetalon called her name.

"What?"

"Cherrynose is complaining about ticks," Whitetalon started.

"I know, I know. I will have to pick um," Runningpaw said annoyed.

"Good, good," Whitetalon walked away.

Runningpaw shook her head and walked to the Medicine Cat Den to get mouse-bile. When she got it she headed to the Elder's Den.

* * *

"Wow," Runningpaw said as Lightningclan finally got to the gathering. "I've never seen so many cats in my life."

"Me either," Mousepaw put in.

"Come on, let's go to the apprentices group," Badgerpaw said darting through cats to get to the other apprentices.

"It looks like Fireclan still has to arrive," Larkpaw pointed out. "Leafclan and Shadeclan are already here."

"Who are the leaders?" Runningpaw asked. Mousepaw had followed Badgerpaw to the Apprentice group.

"The big brown Tom is Birchstar of Leafclan. And the leader of Shadeclan is the ginger Tom named Redstar." Larkpaw told her.

"Oh want to go to the Apprentice group?" Runningpaw asked.

"Sure," Larkpaw said leading the way to it. When they finally got there they heard Badgerpaw bragging about catching an eagle. Mousepaw was saying that he had helped him when we arrived.

"Hello,my name is Frostpaw," a white she-cat had blocked Runningpaw's view of Mousepaw.

"Oh, my name is Runningpaw," she told the white she-cat.

"Which clan do you come from?" Frostpaw asked.

"Lightningclan," Runningpaw said.

"Oh, I come from Fireclan," Frostpaw said.

"Wa- What? They haven't arrive..." Runningpaw stopped speaking as she saw Cinderstar standing on the Great Rock.

"I think we can start the gathering," Birchstar's deep voice rang through the field.

"K, then start," Cinderstar hissed.

"Fine. Leafclan is doing well. We have much prey and a new warrior, Snowspeck, and we also have two new apprentices, Antpaw and Hazelpaw." Birchstar finished and sat back down on the rock.

"I'll go next," Pebblestar stepped forward. "Lightningclan is doing well saying that we have two new apprentices, Mousepaw and Runningpaw, and a new warrior, Fawnfeather." All the clans cheered except Fireclan.

"I guess I'll go," Redstar said standing up. "Shadeclan is doing well we have hadtwo litters of kits born and one new warrior, Pikefang." Again the clans cheered and this time so did Fireclan.

"My turn," Cinderstar said. "Fireclan is doing well because we have had three new apprentices, Lionpaw, Silverpaw and Rockpaw. We also have had good hunting in the chunk of land Lightningclan lost in a battle." Cinderstar bragged and then sat down.

Most of the Lightningclan cats were bristling.

"Gathering dismissed." Birchstar said jumping down and gathering his clan.

Runningpaw turned and headed towards where Foxclaw was gathering the Lightingclan cats. On her way she accidentally ran into a cat.

"Watch where you're going," the cat known as Rockpaw hissed.

"Oh, sorry," Runningpaw apologized.

"You better be," Rockpaw said walking towards the rest of Fireclan.

"Come on, Runningpaw," Mousepaw said hurrying towards Foxclaw. Runningpaw ran to catch up with them.


End file.
